NCIS:LA season 6
by carson34
Summary: <html><head></head>Callen and Kensi are married and expecting their first child.</html>
1. Deep Trouble (Part II)

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline for the season. I hope that you enjoy this first chapter of this storyline. I am pretty sure that I am just going to use Kensi since they work great together. I hope that you will check out what my thoughts of the season premiere.

Character Summary:

Callen: Married to Kensi

Kensi: Married to Callen

Chapter 1: Deep Trouble part 2

Callen and Sam

Callen and Sam were desperation trying to reach their team to tell them where they were. Callen was scared that he would never see his wife again and so was Sam with his wife and child. Sam knew that they needed to find out where they are going before it was too late.

Callen knew that they are going to try to find out what is going on from these men. They need to stop them at all cost since there is many people that need to be safe.

Callen and Kensi's house

Kensi was getting ready to make dinner for her and Callen when she heard a knock on the front door. She knew that they were busy with this case. She opened the front door to find Granger standing there. She remember him from the time that both Callen and Sam had to bring her somewhere safe since of her father's men.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him a little cold.

"I wanted you to hear it from no one else when I tell you this. Callen and Sam were doing a case and they got stuck in the submarine that they were trying to find." Granger responded to her.

"Alright where is my husband?" She asked him.

"We don't know where they are but we are doing everything in our power to find them." Granger revealed to her.

"Alright, will someone keep me updated on when they get back?" She asked him.

"Of course." Granger revealed to her.

"Thank you." She responded to him. She watched him leave the house and got to work.

After the bomb went off, Nell and Granger knew that they were going to need to tell Kensi that her husband was dead. They knew how she was going to react and it was pretty much was the same reaction that they had or maybe a little worse. Kensi knew that he was alive so Granger called her and told her to meet at the boatshed. Kensi got to the boatshed with in minutes after Granger arrived. Callen was getting check out when she came walking into the room. She was relieved the minute that she saw her husband.

"Thank God that you are okay. I was worried about you." She revealed to him.

"What?" He yelled in a louder tune as she hit him for yelling.

"Lily, he has a ear issue right now but he is going to be find." Nell responded to them.

"You are lucky that you are okay." She revealed to him.

They celebrated his returned and headed to the house. Callen was glad that they were home. He watched as Kensi got ready for bed before he got ready for bed. He knew that next week was going to be issue for their team as Hetty needed to go Washington.

Saturday

Callen was glad that Hetty pretty much gave them all this week off. Kensi had decided that they were going to do something fun all this week. Today they were going hiking. Callen sometimes love going to go hiking with his wife but other time he hates going hiking. He is not supposed to take any risk that would affect his job. They started their hike and Kensi smiled at her husband.

"Babe, come on let's go." She said as she handed him his hand.

"You are lucky that I love you. Let's go." He responded to his wife as he took her hand.

Monday

They were heading back to work and Callen knew that he had to get his hearing check to make sure that he could go back to work. He hated to sit at home rather being with his friend and family. His team was his family. He loved being home with Kensi but he needed to go back and helped others. He walked into headquarters and they started on the next case. Callen was cleared to go back to work. Kensi was heading to her job and they were glad that he was okay.

Author's response to the show: I love how Hetty was threatening both Eric and her driver. She did not want to lose Callen and Sam. I am pretty sure that it was safe to say that Kensi was jealous of the new girl. I don't know if she is going to be on all this season. Did Callen and Sam switch places? Normally it's Sam that wants to do something dangerous. They must have filmed this before they went on vacation. I am glad that they made it out alive and that the girls are now friends. Why do I have a feeling that the thing with Hetty is not over yet? I am surprised that Granger said his people when they were talking about the boys.

Author Note: I had a really bad cold this week and I am hopefully feeling a little better. Thank you for reading this chapter and please make sure that you review the first chapter of this storyline. Normally our storylines would have my responses to reviews from the week before however since this is the first chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys enjoy this storyline. I got a feeling that we won't hit halfway until January like we did last year. I am glad that I decided to write another season of NCIS:LA. Last year was a lot of fun to write for. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. It's really weird that the show is on Monday but I am excited for this season of NCIS:LA. I hope that you will join me for tweeting party next week! Tonight's new episode looks really good. I hope that they can put the white ghost to rest in the next week.


	2. Inelegant Heart

Author Note: Last week was the most busy week for me. I am trying to check up with writing fanfic and working on my blogs. I hope that you like this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews from the first chapter.

Chapter 2: Inelegant Heart

Callen and Kensi's house

Kensi was getting ready for Callen to come home. She knew that he would be there soon. They had a busy day and she was happy that it was Friday and that they had the weekend together. They had planned to do something together without having to worry about work. She heard her phone start to ring and it was her husband calling her.

"hey you. What's going on?" Lily asked her husband.

"I am sorry but I have to work late. We just got a case that requires Sam and I to go undercover for a little bit. I don't know how long it will be" Callen revealed to his wife.

"Okay. Please tell me that you are going to be safe and that Sam is going to be there with you. Even through I don't know why Deeks and Kensi can't go under." She told him. He knew that she was upset about not being able to go do their plans.

"I know that you are upset and I am sorry that we are going to have to wait but they can't do it because most of the guys that are in there know Deeks and it's not safe for him. Therefore we have to do it. I will call you when I can. I love you." He responded to her.

"I love you too." She responded to him as they hanged up the phone. She decided that she was going to see if her friends wanted to go out this weekend with her.

Headquarters

Sam watched his best-friend hanged up the phone and put it down on the desk. Callen smiled at his friend and sat down at the desk. Hetty wanted them to go undercover tonight where they would not risk it. Callen was going to miss his wife.

"I can't believe that we are going to have to do this case." Callen revealed to his friend before they saw Hetty coming up their undercover stuff. Callen and Sam were about to find out what was going on.

The next night

Kensi finally managed to get a hold of her friends. They decided that they were going to hang out tonight and celebrate Kensi's marriage to Callen even through they have only met him once. Kensi and her friends sat down at their table.

"So where is your man at?" Her friends asked her.

"He is out of town on business right now. He should be home soon." She said with hope in her voice.

"You sound like you want him home now." Her friends asked her.

"Yeah. I miss him when he is gone." Kensi responded to her friends as they got their drinks that they ordered. They were just waiting for their food to come.

Six weeks later

Kensi did not know when her husband was going to be home. She just hoped that it was soon. She was missing him like crazy and wish that he would get home really soon. She wanted to share the big news with him before she told anyone else. Kensi heard a knock on the front door and she went to open the door. It was the man that runs the office that her husband.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted to make sure that you are okay." He responded to her.

"I am fine. I want my husband through. Where is he?" She asked him.

"He's back at the office. He is just working a case right now. He will be home tonight." He responded to her. He was trying to tell her the truth but he had to be careful with what he told her.

Hours later

Callen walked out of the office with his team. They were going home and he could not wait to be home with his wife. He wanted nothing more but he needed to make sure that Hetty's house was secure. He did not want anyone going there. There was a big risk until they found out who was behind it. It was around 10pm when he climbed into bed and felt Kensi move closer to him.

"Hey, I am sorry if I woke you." He said to his wife.

"No problem. I was hoping that you would be home early so I can tell you something." She revealed to him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby." Kensi revealed to him. He could not believe that they were going to have a child.

Author's response to the episode: I can't believe that they did not make the prison the episode. I wanted to find out why they were there. It was weird to think that someone got killed because he found out this one guy is. I must say that I hope that this is not the end of Hetty. The show would not be the same without her. It's just hard to think of her being gone. I want to find out who is watching Hetty and going after her house. I must say that Callen, Orange is not your color. I wish that there was more scenes with Callen and Nell. I can't believe that they are going after the whole team.

Author Note: I hope that you guys had a great week. I also hope that you checked out "Dream Come true part six" that was updated on Friday. I normally try to post it on Wednesday and life just got in the way. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Thank you all for the reviews in the past chapter. I hope that you guys will review more.


	3. Praesidium

Author Note: I saw something saying that Hetty was leaving the show. I really hope that she will be back soon. The show won't be the same without her. I guess on November 3, 2014; Chris will be directing the episode.

Author's response to the reviews:

Ilse23: Thank you so much for the reviews that you have given.

Chapter 3: Praesidium

Callen woke up the next morning knowing that he needed to spend time with getting everything done after his six week prison stay. He needed to shave his hair and beard before heading to work that day. Kensi walked into the room with a smile on her face. She was happy that he was shaving it off.

"Good morning." She said to her husband as he gave her a small kiss before his cell phone went off that he needed to head back to work.

"I got to go. I have to get back to the office." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss before leaving the room.

Callen got to the office to find Eric and Nell waiting for the team going on. He knew that this might have a long day and it might have something to do with Hetty.

"Nell, what's going on?" He asked his friend.

"We need to wait until the rest of the team arrives." Nell responded to him. Sam arrived right when she was telling him that.

"Alright that's it. I need to know what it is about. Is it about Hetty?" Callen responded to them.

"She's fine." Nell responded to him.

After checking out the beach house, Callen called Kensi to make sure that she was okay. He did not know if they would go after his wife.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah I am fine. How's work going?" She responded to him.

"It's going good." He responded to her as they talked for a few minutes before hanging up the phone.

Callen was mad the minute that he found out about Hetty. He needed to get to his boss and the whole team figure out that Callen's protective of her.

Callen was waiting for Sam to make it back to the warehouse. He did not know about the lady getting into Sam's car.

"So what happen to you?" Callen asked his friend.

"Don't asked. The DEA agent got in my car and was making it hard to keep cover for you. She wanted to asked me questions about Kensi's mission." Sam responded to him.

"That means that they barely have anything on Hetty which is good for her but bad for us. She's going to keep digging until she finds something." Callen told him as they headed back to the boatshed.

After the agents took Callen back into another room. Callen smiled when the guys got into the room. He managed to get out of the cuffs and open the hatch. The woman did not know about this room at all. He managed to do it really quiet. He knew that Kensi would not be happy if he came home with wet clothes again but he is happy that they did not have to go home right away. He knew that the agent would be mad that he left the area but he did not care. They needed to find out who was doing it and why. They did not know about the mole in their operation.

Callen decided that the only way that they were going to find out wants Hetty is to put Nell undercover. Callen knew that Hetty would not like this plan but they needed to find out what is going on. Callen decided that he was going to drive Nell home so that way he could make sure that she is okay.

"hey it's going to be okay." Callen told her as he turned off the engine.

"I know but it's hard for the first kill. Did you have the same reaction as I did?" Nell asked him.

"No." Callen responded to her. Callen watched as she left the car and headed into the house. He knew that she would be okay after some time. He put her in this danger and now she's suffering that she had to killed someone. She knew that she did it to protect herself.

Callen headed to his house where he found Kensi waiting for him outside. He smiled when he saw her and he got out of the car so he could take her in his arms. It had been a long day and his whole team was suffering with Hetty being gone.

Author's response to the show: I feel bad for Hetty in this episode. Not only her bodyguard was killed. It's really weird to see that Kensi and Deeks in the same house. I am surprised that they called everyone at 6 am. I am glad that Vance was trying to protect Hetty but this whole thing was stupid to bring her outside of LA to protect her. They knew that she could take care of herself. I really don't like the other guy that was questioning her. He was a jerk. I hope that Callen and Sam find the guy and make do on that promised that they all made. I love how Callen was really consiered about his boss. I still can't picture Sam and Hetty talking about outdoor things. I love how Callen says they are running and shooting. He nearly got his butt kicked. I can't believe that Hetty had a tunnel that pretty much saved them all. I love how Callen goes I love Hetty and Sam goes I just wish that she wasn't so small. They did not know that Hetty already knows that they were at her house.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter and please review to let me know what you think of it. I hope that you guys will check out my other storyline. I am still working on part one of Dream come true. My life has gotten really busy with all the writing and what not. I am going to make an update on it sometime this week. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am thinking about writing these season storylines on the days that it airs so that way I don't have to spend my weekend doing it.


	4. the 3rd choir

Author Note: It's time for another chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 4: The 3rd Choir

Callen and Sam

Callen knew that they needed to find the man that was going after Hetty. He was glad that his team was protective of each other but this is someone that he consider to be his family.

"Hey Callen what are we going to do about this?" Sam asked his friend.

"I am going to find him and make due on our promise." Callen responded to him.

"I am pretty sure that Hetty wants him to be alive." Sam revealed to him. Sam watched as his best-friend walked out the room. He saw Eric come up next to him.

"Where do you think he is going?" Eric asked his friend.

"I don't know. I need you to track him." Sam responded to his friend.

"Alright." Eric responded to him.

Callen was walking to the car and pulled out his phone. He knew that he needed to let Kensi know that he might not be home tonight. He dialed her number and it went to voicemail.

"Hey honey, it's me. I won't be home tonight. We got called on a case right as I was leaving. I will hopefully see you tomorrow. I love you." Callen told his wife. Callen hanged up the phone and headed to find something about him. He finally made it to the morning to figure out the best way was to give money for leads. It was almost everything that both he and Kensi had saved up and he knew that she wasn't going to be happy about it.

"So what does Lily think about you doing this?" He asked his friend. He knew that Kensi would be upset that Callen did not talk to her about it first.

"I haven't talked to her yet about it. I know that she is going to be fine." Callen responded to his friend right before his cell phone started to ring and it was Kensi. "I got to take this." He answered the phone and got the third degree. Kensi wasn't happy about him doing this but understood that it was for Hetty.

Callen walked into the house and tried to find his wife. He looked through the whole house and finding found her sitting outside.

"Callen, what is going on?" Kensi asked a little scared by the way that her husband was acting.

"Yeah I am fine but we need to get you some where safe. I am not sure if this is one of the houses that were leaked. Sam is getting his wife and child and taking them to the safe house that we are going to." Callen responded to his wife.

"I don't understand what is going on." She asked her husband.

"Okay there was a leak information about all the house that Hetty owns but we are not sure if our house is safe right now. We need to find the leak." Callen told his wife.

"Alright then let's go somewhere safe." Kensi responded to her husband. She went inside and pack a bag. They headed to the car and drove to the safe house.

Callen and Sam were on the way to headquarters after finding out the boat shed was not safe anymore. They knew that Hetty was already there and knew that they needed to stop this guy before he took her away.

"Are you nervous that we won't make it there in time?" Sam asked his friend.

"No i am not." Callen responded to him as they made it to the headquarters in time. They managed to save Hetty and Nell. Callen was glad that Nell was safe.

Two hours later

Callen and Kensi were headed home. Callen was glad that his wife is safe and so is Hetty since he was scared of his friend.

Author's response to the episode: I hope that they find the person that leaked the information. I wish that they would hurry up and find the person. I am glad to see Hetty is back in LA but I have a feeling that the storyline is not over. I am glad to see that Nell is doing better but how long is Nate going to stay. I am worried about that the other team members is in danger.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of this storyline. Please follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to check out on Halloween for more storylines that are coming out. I hope that you enjoy the rest of the week and I will see you next week for another update.


	5. Black Budget

Author Note: I am going to try my best to write these on the day that new episode airs and so that way I don't have to worry about it come Saturday or Sunday. Thank you all that have read and review. I wish that there was more reviews. I hope that you had a great week. I am hoping to have this chapter done before you guys wake up in the morning and that way if it is posted by 11:59. I am really close to posting this chapter.

Chapter 5: Black Budget

It was Saturday morning and Callen was looking forward to spend time with his wife. This week's work was crazy and he knew that this was the only day that he could spend time with his wife. He heard that his cell phone started to ring and that meant that there was a chance that they had a case. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was Eric. He answered the phone and gave his wife a small smile. She figured that he needed to go to work. She waited for him to hanged up and watched him walked to their room to get his gun and badge. She was happy that she had accepted him for who he was long ago.

"I am sorry that I am doing this to you." Callen told her with a small smile.

"It's okay. It is part of your job and I understand that." Kensi responded to her husband with a small smile.

Kensi watched as her husband get ready for work. She now had to figured out what she was going to do for the day. She know that there was a chance that he might have to go undercover because that was part of his job. She watched as he left the house and headed to work. Kensi decided that she was going to watch a movie before deciding anything else.

Callen finally got home to find Kensi sound asleep on the couch. It had been a long day and so they just went to bed.

The next morning

Callen woke up at three in the morning to find Kensi crawling into their bed. He felt her move closer into him and he just smiled. They fell back to sleep and the next thing he knew it was Sunday morning late. He got out of bed after a full night sleep and he did noticed that Kensi was already out of the bed. He walked down the stairs and found her sitting on the couch.

"Hey sleepy head. I was about to go and check on you." Kensi said to her husband as she gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, I did not mean to sleep that long." Callen responded to her as he sat down next to her and then she moves in closer to him. "What do we want to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe we shoud go to see a movie and then out for dinner." Kensi suggested to her husband.

"That sounds good. What movie do we want to see?" Callen asked her.

"Let's go see the judge?" Kensi said to her husband.

"That sounds good. Why don't you go find what time it starts?" Callen said to her as he felt her move a little.

Callen and Kensi enjoyed the rest of the night together. Callen was happy to spend time with his wife and work on his marriage. Callen watched as his wife cuddled into him during the movie. He could not believe that he was going to have to watch this movie with her. All he wanted to do is go back to bed with her and wind up making love for hours on end. Callen finally got into the movie about half way and loved it while Kensi cried in the most of it. She could not believe that the judge was found guilty and would lose everything. It seemed that it was his life and now he lost it. They were heading for their date night when they ended up next to Sam and Michelle. They could not believe it.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked his friend.

"Having a date. Let me guess that you guys are doing the same?" Callen asked his friend

"Yep. Maybe we should double date?" Michelle asked them.

"No, I don't think that they wanted to do that." Sam responded to his wife.

"I am pretty sure that they would not mind doing this. It could be fun to do it with friends." Michelle offered her husband.

"No I don't think so." Callen responded to her. They finished up their meal and headed home.

Author's response to the episode: I am glad to see the team back together and working on this case but Callen needs to be careful. I was worried about it since it seems like the last two episodes he has been almost beaten up. I could not believe that they put the boys in Mexico. Both Callen and Sam looked not comfortable in the car. I hope that they can find that guy. I could not believe that he was working with them but then again when he wasn't shot, I knew that there was something more to the storyline with that guy.

Author Note: I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review. I am really thinking about changing up the schedule to Friday uploads since I am going to be really busy for the next couple of weeks. I meant to post this early today but I did not have it done. I am sorry. I have been really busy for the past couple of weeks. I can't wait until next week's episode of this storyline. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


	6. Seal Hunter

Author Note: Alright I am deciding to do rewrite this storyline with Kensi instead of Lily to see if the reviews will pick up. I know that many of you like it when it is with Kensi.

Chapter 6: Seal Hunter

Callen and Kensi's house

Callen woke up that morning that they were due into work in a few hours. He decided that he needed to let her sleep before their alarm went off. He went downstairs to make the coffee for them and then went outside for his morning run. By the time that he got back, Kensi was awake and down the stairs.

"Good morning" He greeted his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" She asked him.

"Woke up about an hour ago and just decided to let you sleep. I am guessing that you already got a shower?" He asked his wife.

"Yes I did." She responded to him as she watched him get ready to take his shower. About a half an hour later, Callen was outside waiting for Sam to show up. They were going to have their morning breakfast before going to work. Kensi went to go to headquarters where she was going to be meeting Deeks.

Sam and Callen

Callen and Sam were waiting for the breakfast to come. Callen was getting really hungry. He kept checking and texting his wife to make sure that she is okay. Sam, on the other hand, was on the phone talking to the plumber to come to his house. They were happy when the breakfast finally came and they started to eating. After they were finished eating, Callen and Sam were heading back to ops when they found out that Sam was being accused of murder. Callen was confused about what was going on and he was trying to get information about what is going on with Sam's case. He doesn't believe that his friend killed someone.

"I don't believe that Sam killed whoever they say he did. We both know where he was and now we are going to have to pick the truth and risk the op or find some other way." Callen revealed to his boss.

"I am very aware of this and we can't risk this op at any cost." Hetty responded to him

"Okay so are we going to do it behind Granger's back?" Callen asked his boss.

"Of course." Hetty revealed as she dialed her bosses number to find out more information. She did not get off the phone until they walked into the room.

Kensi and Deeks

Kensi knew that she was going to have to tell Deeks that she is married woman and that she was pregnant. She so badly wanted to tell her friend but since she wanted to keep her personal life quiet. They headed into the class and knew that she needed to tell the lady about her pregnancy but decided to wait until Deeks left the room.

Callen felt his phone ring and check it to find Kensi texting him a phone of her baby bump. He smiled and hoped that Sam did not pick up on it. They walked into the office and figure out that the guy was destroying evidence and knew that they needed to get in there. They figured out what was going and decided to go out to called Kensi. He told her what was going on and gave her all the information. They finished the case and then headed home for the rest of the night. Kensi sat down on the couch and gave her husband a small smile when he walked into the house.

"Did Sam see my car?" Kensi asked her husband.

"No I don't think so but I think that we need to tell Hetty about our marriage and this baby." Callen told his wife.

"I think that you are right." Kensi responded to her husband. They decided that they were going to tell her Monday when they go back to work.

"Are you nervous about telling her?" Kensi asked her husband.

"No. She might have already figured out that we are married." Callen responded to her. "We also need to tell the team."

"I know." Kensi revealed to her husband

Author Note: I really don't get why they thought that Sam killed this woman. I don't think that he would break her neck. I hope that they find him. Callen knows that they can't reveal that he was on the case but I wish that they would have given us more. I am glad that they found the Seal Hunter to find out what is going on but it went to far. How did he get the information about Sam through? I thought that they locked the information. I see that they took things out of their personal belongs. I wish that Kensi and Deeks would already get together. She already knew who Deeks was. He should have remember her. She could have took apart his cover.I don't understand why the suspect was trying to kill her. Wouldn't you think that they would have done it already? I am glad that Sam was trying to protect her and capture the guy.

Author Note: I decided to write this chapter on Friday before Five 0 airs. I figured that it was good wasting time before the show air. I normally try to stay off of twitter around on Monday and Fridays since people are always tweeting about the shows that I watch.I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. It different this week since I already have this storyline done and edited by the time that you read this. I would love to chat with all the fans. How do you like it with Kensi? Do you think that they are going to tell Hetty? It should be in the next chapter of this storyline.


	7. Leipei

Author Note: I have noticed that last season had a lot more reviews than this season. Let me know what you guys want more of Kensi and Callen or Nell and Callen. I am going to try to get both Monday and Tuesday's season storylines done during the weekend! Thank you for reading this chapter and please make sure that you review!

Chapter 7: Leipei

The house

Kensi was just waking up to find that her husband wasn't in bed with her. She did not know where he was. She got out of bed as much as her pregnancy would let her. She was almost five months pregnant with their first child. She headed down the stairs and found him sitting on the couch reading the book that her mom gave her.

"Hey honey, what are you reading?" She asked her husband.

"Just checking to see what is going on with the baby right now. I know that you just starting to feel the baby but I feel that I am not apart of this pregnancy." Callen revealed to her as he put the book down. "I just want to know things."

"Babe, I am sorry that you feel that way but I will try to add more information about this baby. I don't want you to feel that I am trying to leave you out." Kensi responded to her husband as she gave him a small kiss. They ended up laying on the couch for about an hour before they had to head in for work.

Parking lot

Callen and Kensi just arrived at headquarters when they saw both Deeks and Sam walking into the office. They knew that they needed to tell their team about the baby. They walked into the office and found Hetty and Granger talking together.

"Can we talk?" Kensi asked her boss

"Sure what about Mrs. Callen?" Hetty asked while knowing that they were married.

"We found out that we are expecting." Kensi revealed to her boss.

"How far along are you?" Granger asked her

"Just over 20 weeks pregnant. I know that we should have came and told you but we wanted to make sure that we were past the risk" Kensi told her boss. She looked over at her husband to get support and he gave it to her.

"Alright we are going to put you on desk duty because of the fact that we don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Granger responded to her. Callen could tell that Granger was starting to care for their team.

After they were finished with the chat with Granger and Hetty, Callen went to go check on Sam since he knew that there was something on with him. Callen knew that Sam wanted to make sure that he beat the guy that was teaching him to shot with one hand. He found him shooting and waited until he was done before going into the room.

After they done with the case, they decided that they were going to the team that they were expecting their first child. They were nervous about telling them but knew that it had to be done. Callen and Kensi invited the whole team for beers until Deeks opened whatever he opened. They laugh when they heard what Hetty said to Deeks. They knew that she was not kidding. They got to the bar and Kensi knew that she could only get water there. Deeks knew that something was up the minute that she order the water.

"Alright tell me what is going on with you?" Deeks asked his friend. Kensi looked over to Callen to make sure that the time was right and he just smiled at her basically telling her that the time was right.

"Alright, Callen and I have something to tell you." Kensi revealed to the team. "We are expecting our first child that is due in three months."

"Congrats on the baby." The team all said to her and Callen. They ended up staying there for about an hour before heading home for the night.

"Were you nervous about telling them about the baby?" Callen asked her.

"Just a little bit. I am just glad that we have it over with. I mean that I know that I have about four months and six weeks before I can go back to work and the field." Kensi responded to her husband with a smile.

"Yeah. I bet that Deeks will miss you on the field." Callen revealed to her with another smile.

"and you won't?" Kensi asked her husband.

"no because I get you at home." Callen responded to her.

"That is just luck for you." Kensi told her husband with a smile as she started to head upstairs. They had a doctor appointment in the morning and she decided that she was going to go to bed early so that way she was well rested.

The next morning

Kensi woke up to feel her husband's arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she felt their child kicking her and his hand. She was happy that they were going to find out the gender today. She got out of bed before waking up her husband.

"hey it's time to get ready." Kensi told him as he got out of bed and got dress. They were out the door in about an hour. They made it to the doctor's office and waited to get called back.

"So what do you want? A boy or a girl?" Kensi asked her husband.

"I don't know. I just want the baby to be healthy." Callen responded to her. He secretly wanted a baby girl so that way she could have him wrapped around his finger. They got called back and were waiting for the doctor to come into the room.

"Are you ready to find out?" She asked them and they nodded. The baby was revealed to be a baby boy.

Author response to the episode: I am pretty sure that all SEALS wants to be better than anyone else but it gets annoyed. It is funny when Kensi is picking on Deeks. I was shocked when Eric was hoping that Nell could get out in the field. I loved Callen's face. I find it funny that Granger keeps threating to send them home. I am glad that they finally caught the people behind it.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter but please make sure that you review. I wasn't sure about changing it over to Kensi. I might have changed it over as Nell and Callen since those storylines are more popular. I am not sure if I am going to change it again. I hope that you follow me on twtter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you.


	8. The Grey Man

Author Note: Hey guys, I can't believe that it is Thanksgiving week and that means that I need to finished the Thanksgiving storyline. Thank you for the reviews in the past seven chapters.

Chapter 8: The Grey Man

Callen and Kensi were getting ready for another day at work when Erin and Nell called saying that they had a new case.

"it's time to go." Callen said to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright let's go." Kensi responded to her husband as she picked up the stuff that they needed to bring with them. She noticed when her husband took the stuff out her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to hold heavy things while you are pregnant." Callen revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Callen, I am fine there others that have been pregnant before me and they are just fine. You need to trust me." Kensi responded to her husband.

"You know that I trust you more than anything but I want to make sure that you are safe. Both of you. You are my only family and I need to make sure that you are okay." Callen responded to his wife with a small smile. They headed for the car and loaded up to go to work. They got there to find Deeks and the rest of the team waiting for them.

As the team went upstairs, Kensi was called over to Hetty's office to find out what she wanted her to do since she was pregnant with their first child.

"Hey Hetty, what do you need?" She asked her boss.

"I want you to stand aside and work from your desk for the pregnancy since we want to make sure that the baby is safe." Hetty responded to her.

"Alright, I know that is what Callen wants me to do." Kensi responded to her as she left the room and headed to her desk. She smiled when both Nell and Deeks, along with her husband and Sam came down the stairs. She could tell that Sam was getting annoyed with having gave his daughter a cell phone which she knew that her husband was not happy about. She figured that he would never get their child a cell phone at that age.

Callen finally got home to find Kensi making dinner for them. He gave her a small smile as they started to eat their dinner. They sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Hey so what do you think about Sam giving his daughter a cell phone?" Kensi asked her husband. She knew what his answer was going to be.

"I might not support it but Sam is my best-friend and I know that he wanted to make sure that his daughter is okay while he was at work but really giving her my phone number was not okay. I almost let it go to voice mail because of it. She has called me eight times since we finished the case. I have been ignoring it which I know that I am going to get yell out." Callen responded to her.

"So I noticed that Hetty put you on desk duty today."

"Yeah. She did that because she knows how much the baby means to the both of us. I have officially started to wish that we were almost done with the pregnancy." Kensi responded to her.

"We are only half way done with this pregnancy. It is going to be fine. I really just wish that you would just relax and enjoy this pregnancy." Callen responded to her.

The next day

Kensi and Callen had a doctor appointment. They were getting ready to find out the gender of their first child. Kensi was really nervous and Callen tried to reassure his wife that everything was going to be fine.

"Hey the baby is going to be fine. You just need to relax." Callen told his wife.

"I just can't help but worry out the baby." Kensi responded to her husband.

"Why don't we go find out about the baby?" Callen asked his wife as they walked into the doctor's office.

Author's response to the episode: I am really not supportive of cell phones with kids. I only think that they are not ready to have them but that is the parents choice. I can't believe that Sam gave his daughter Callen's number. I think that he honestly truly did that to annoy him.

Author Note: I hope that you have a great Thanksgiving and I will see you soon. I can't believe that it is almost December and that means that I need to start working on the Christmas storyline but first I need to finish Thanksgiving. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you have a good day and I will see you next week for another chapter.


	9. Traitor

Author Note: I hope that you had a great Thanksgiving on Thursday! I can't believe that it's December! Can you celebrate your birthday all month long considering that it's not until the end of the month? There is no new chapter next week! :)

Response to reviews!

Guest: Every week as long as there is a new episode! Thank you for your review!

Chapter 9: Traitor

Callen woke up the next morning to hear his cell pone and Kensi's phone going off. He knew that something was going on since normally they get a little longer to be at home. He knew that something had to be going on when Hetty called both Sam and him into her office.

"Hetty, what is going on?" Callen asked her.

"Granger was in a car accident and we need to get some answers. I want you too to head up to Ops while I have someone get both Kensi and Deeks." Hetty revealed to him.

"Alright." Callen said as they turned and head upstairs to go and figure out what cause it.

Sam's car

Callen could not believe this. He could not help but think that it was something to do what happen to Hetty. He just needed to prove it.

Callen and Kensi were excited to find out what they were going to have. Last time that they went to the doctors, the baby refused to let see what they were going to have. They were hoping that it was a baby girl but did not know what it was since it wasn't wanting to work with them. They had to reschedule for the gender reveal.

"Are you nervous about finding out what the baby is?" Kensi asked her husband.

"Not really. I am just glad that I am having this baby with you." Callen responded to her with a small smile.

"Me too." Kensi responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

They were called back to find out what they are going to have. Kensi changed into the outfit and waited for the doctor to come back. She was nervous about what was going to happen this time. She did not know if the baby was going to work with them about the gender.

The doctor walked into the room with a small smile on her face. She was excited to see them back for another chance to find out what is going on.

"Let get started on finding out the gender with the baby." The doctor revealed to the couple. They got started and a few minutes later the doctor spoke. "It is a girl."

"Oh my god." Kensi revealed as they got ready to head home. They had so much to be thankful during Thanksgiving. They decided to have Thanksgiving with their friends and family. They decided that they wanted to revealed the gender.

They celebrated their Thanksgiving to our family and friends. They were getting ready to revealed their gender of their child.

"We found out the gender of the baby." Callen revealed to their team.

"What is it?" Nell asked as she wrapped her arms around Eric. Callen and the rest of the team knew how she felt about Eric.

"it is a little girl." Callen revealed to their team. Moments later, Callen wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a small kiss. Their team gave their congrats and left the house. Callen was excited about this new adventure in their marriage. He was happy to think that they were going to be welcoming their first child. They just needed to decide a name for their child.

Two days later

Callen and Kensi were making list about the baby's first name. They finally limited the list to about twenty names on it.

"Alright I love the name Mackynzie but you love the name Alyssa. We need to cross out the rest of the names." Callen revealed to her.

"I know." She responded to him

"Well we need to figure out what we are going to name our baby." He revealed to her.

"We will soon." She responded to him.

Author response to the episode: I hope that Granger is okay. I really wish that they would write Kensi and Deeks as a couple already. There has been a lot of flirting between them. I love the shirts that they put Callen in. I really wish that Eric would wear some jeans. Isn't that the same hill that Sam was running up when callen pulls up. I hope that they finally put an end to the mole storyline. It is funny how Hetty has her favorite and that is Nell. I am surprised that they had Granger under lockdown. Hetty did the right thing by locking everyone in there until they found out what was going on with the mole. He would have escaped if she had not locked them down. Callen and Sam need to come up with a plan to take down the fat guy. I can't believe that they made it there in time to save Eric. It is weird about the scenes that Eric and Nell had in the boat shed. It was cute to see the relationship between Granger and Hetty.

Author Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. It has been a busy week but I am glad that Thanksgiving is over now and it is time for Christmas Eve. I hope that you will joined me on Christmas eve for the next special storyline. I am hoping to have it posted on that day. Also don't forget to check out my other storyline "Dream come true". Also don't forget to check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I would love to chat with you all. Please don't be afraid and leave a review.


	10. reign fall

Author Note: it's time for the tenth chapter of this storyline. As far as I know, we will have one more chapter of this storyline before the end of the year. I can't believe that 2014 is almost over. I am pretty sure that this chapter will feature Thanksgiving and Black Friday along with their case!

Author's response to reviews:

Ilse23: Thank you for your review!

Hoosier65: It's alright that you see them married. Do you like Deeks and Kensi?

Chapter 10: Reign Fall

Callen woke up on Thanksgiving morning knowing that he needed to make sure that everything is prefect for their Thanksgiving. They were inviting their whole team and celebrating their Thanksgiving with the people that care for them.

Callen got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to put their turkey dinner into the stove and then went to get everything else done. He knew that Kensi would not be up until later and he was okay with that. She was due in April and needed all the rest that she could get right. Sam arrived about seven to help and Callen was happy to have his help.

"Where is Kensi?" Sam asked his friend.

"She is upstairs. She is still sleeping." Callen responded to his friend.

"What time does she normally get up?" Sam asked his friend.

"Around nine. We still have another two hours to finish cleaning. Maybe go for a run and then finished cooking." Callen revealed to his friend with a small smile on his face.

"That sounds good. It sounds like an awesome plan." Sam revealed to his friend.

They finished cooking and a few hours later, they sat down with their friends and family to enjoy their time together.

Black Friday

Kensi hated waking up before 9am but it comes at a good thing because then she could finished her Christmas shopping in one day or until she got tired which could come first.

"Honey, can we go home?" Kensi asked her husband.

"Why are you getting tired?" Callen asked his wife.

"Yeah. I want to go home and climb back in to my bed." Kensi revealed to her husband with a small smile. They finished their Christmas shopping before heading back home.

The morning of the case

Callen woke up to find Kensi already awake and wrapping his Christmas present in the living room. He decided that he wanted to be good since he did not want her to know what he was doing out of bed. He went to go take a shower before he went to go meet Sam at the run. The boys went for their run and then headed to work. The day was crazy on this case and Callen did not know what to think. He almost got killed twice today and was glad to be alive.

Later that night

We got the case done and I still can't believe that this little boy and the guy that killed people. Kensi was already in her nightly bath when I got home and I just decided to wrap her present. I finished her present and then headed to the bedroom where I found her getting dress.

"Why are you watching me?" Kensi asked her husband.

"Because I can." Callen said as he gave her a small kiss. He was glad that he was at home.

"I see." Kensi revealed to her husband as she gave him a kiss.

"Sam invited us at his house for Christmas since we did Thanksgiving." Callen revealed to his wife.

"That is good. That means that we won't have to do all the work again." Kensi revealed to her husband as she got ready for bed.

"I still can't believe that kid. I just hope that our child turns out great." Callen responded to her. They still have not came up a name for their daughter but they are working on it.

Saturday morning

Kensi woke up knowing that she gets to have some girl time with Nell and Michelle. They were going to start planning the baby shower but first they needed to come up with the name. Today's meeting was only about which day and time.

Kensi walked into the place that she was going to meet the girls. She was really happy about doing this with her friends.

"Hey girls." Kensi greeted them.

"Hey. Look at you. So what do we want to do?" Michelle asked her friend.

"Let's do our nails. I am sure that the boys would enjoy it." Kensi responded to her friends.

"That sounds like a good idea. So have you thought on when you want to have your baby shower?" Michelle asked her friend.

"I was thinking about February." Kensi responded to her friend as they enjoyed their nails.

Author's review to the episode: Beyond amazing epsiode of NCIS:LA. I am glad that they found the person that did it. They really need to do a Thanksgiving episode with the whole team celebrating. They are really close to being a family and so they should do it. Along with a Christmas episode. I can't wait to see Callen's girlfriend in the episode. They should hopefully have him by her side at her time of need. I hope to see something more with them. I really wish that they would give Callen some love scenes. I am confused, does Sam have one child or two kids?

Author Note: It's time to end this chapter and so I hope that you enjoy it. I hope that you have finished your Christmas shopping. It looks like we have one more week until we are break for like a month. How was your two weeks? How was your Thanksgiving? Leave a review and tell me what you though about the episode. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. This week, I am going to start writing for Christmas storyline so if you have any ideas leave a review. We will see you next week for the last chapter for the year of 2014!


	11. Humbug

Author Note: I know that I said that I was going to get this chapter out on Thursday but I ended up not getting that much written and plus I needed to get Christmas presents wrap for today.

Author's response to the review:

Isle23: Thank you for your review! I hope that you have a great Christmas.

Joy: I can always count on you to review my chapters. The baby won't arrive for the next few chapters in either late January or early February. I was almost tempted for Kensi to give birth before Christmas but changed my mind. I hope that you have a great Christmas and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11: Humbug

Callen woke up knowing that Christmas was soon. He could not believe that next year, he would be a father to a little girl. He knew that he was going to spoil her when she was born. Callen knew that the plan was to go to her father's house and spend Christmas with him but Callen just wanted to stay home and enjoy their Christmas with each other. Callen did not heard Kensi wake up.

"Good morning." Kensi said to her husband hoping to get his attention but it did not work. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. I am just thinking how our life is going to change in a few weeks. I knew that with having a baby that this would change but dd not think that it would change this much." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah I know." She revealed to her husband.

They got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to start to make breakfast. They got ready for work.

"Don't forget that we have a doctor visit today." Kensi told him

"I won't." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I am looking forward to seeing our little one."

"Me too." Kensi said to her husband.

Lunch time came and Kensi went to her doctor appointment since Callen was lead on the new case. She did not want to pull him away. She was waiting for the doctor to call her back and got the surprise to find her husband there.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Kensi asked her husband.

"I told you this morning that I would not miss this appointment and I want to keep that promise you and to the baby. After all she heard me talking to you in the womb. The last thing that I want to do is to break my promise to you." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small smile.

"Alright." Kensi responded to him as the doctor called them back. About an hour later and they walked out of the room. They headed back to work and finished the case. That weekend they were surprised to get invited to go ice skating.

Christmas shopping

Callen knew that it was days before Christmas and did not have any presents yet. He had been waiting for the last minute to shop. He got up that morning and headed to the store. He knew that what he was going to get her. He was keeping it simple. He looked through the baby department and found "Baby's first Christmas. He knew that the baby would be around 12 months so he brought it for the baby for next year and then went to get Kensi's gift.

Kensi woke up that morning and went to get her presents wrapped. She knew with her husband was out getting her gift that it would be easy to get done.

Christmas morning

It was Christmas morning and Callen knew that next year their life would be different in a good way that he was excited. They had made plans to spend the holiday with Hetty since Kensi's dad cancel their plans. They pretty much enjoy the day.

Date night

Callen walked into the house on New Years Eve knowing that today he wanted to do a date night with his wife. He knew that they could not go out and celebrated the New Year like they did last year since she is pregnant with their child this year.

"Hey babe. What do you want to do this year?" Callen asked her with a smile.

"Well with that smile, I kinda figured out that you already have something figured out for us to do today. So why don't we just go do it." Kensi said to her husband with a smile.

Author's response to the episode: I know that many people were happy to see that Callen got his happy ending but I wish that she was on the show more. She doesn't even look like the same actress as last time. Sam got his wish that his son was there for the holidays. Kensi and Deeks got officially dating. Now we just have to wait for Eric and Nell to get together. I am not sure what to think about Hetty and Granger thou.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. We are very busy with getting ready for Christmas that I still need to write Five 0 season 5. I can't believe the weather that we have been getting the last few days. I hope that you will check out the Christmas specials that I am doing with Shield, NCIS:LA, and Five 0 since I pretty much got Christmas week off. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. What is your favorite thing about Christmas? Make sure that you leave a review and let me know what it is. I will see you in the new year for the next chapter of this storyline.


End file.
